Harry Potter and the Lone Wolf
by lolbutler
Summary: Pre Philosopher's Stone - Harry's life before Hogwarts. Slightly AU.


Wild winds blow north into a sunset gaze far from the early cries of moon, in the light sparkles a single diamond in the rough; his name was Harry Potter. The little boy of six was wondering the dark alleys of the city, it was wet and cold along with the horrible stink of trash cans that have been torn open by stray dogs. Puddles of water diluted with chemicals that could put to sleep an animal in seconds.

The boy did not seem fazed by these surroundings; he walked for long periods around buildings in little gaps, through the darkest corners. He was searching for something. He heard cries, cries for help but they were so weak that the voice trailed to a near silence.

'Help me.'

The boy was startled; the voice was much closer this time.

'Come on, I'm over here. I thought I could sense a Legilimens.'

Two metres away behind a dumpster was a pair of legs with long pants the colour of red and white stripes in a horizontal direction. It had an insane amount of pockets and gold zippers that went in all directions. Amazingly though, what captured Harry's eyes the most were the multicoloured laces of the white, red and black shoes. The pair was mostly worn out but the colours still flashed off the footwear. On the side of the shoes were words that read the initials in bright green: C.D.

'Boy, I haven't got all day,' said the man. 'Are you going to help me or not?'

'What are you doing behind a dumpster?' Harry asked.

'I was searching for a coin I dropped and got my shirt stuck,' he said.

'Why didn't you just take off your shirt?'

'Oh yeah just take my shirt off and walk four blocks half naked in public,' the nameless man said, the sarcastic tone ringing through his words.

Harry paused. He had a lot of questions.

'Come, get me out. Skippidy doo! Chop chops bam wam dang gibbly etcetera.'

Harry did as he was told and hurried over to get his shirt unstuck. 'Hold on,' said Harry. He pushed the dumpster as hard as he could but it was no use. It was much too big for someone like Harry's size.

'Try again,' the man encouraged.

Harry pushed with all his strength using just his stick like frame, concentrating hard on the task given. Teeth crunched together, eyes tight shut, arms shaking, he tested his limits until suddenly he felt a bolt, a surge of flowing and uplifting energy that exploded through his hands. All of a sudden the dumpster lay seven metres away and badly dented on the side Harry had his hands on.

Harry turned around staring at his hands. 'What just happened?'

'You are a wizard,' smiled the man, 'and quite a talented one too.'

The idea of a man telling you that you held some gift of magic seemed silly in the mind of any normal six year old. But Harry was not one. At school, many occurences of imposibilities happened either to him or to people around him. It all started three months ago when a girl in his class tripped over her own shoe laces while walking down stairs, he watched every milli second as if time was slowed, trusting his instincts Harry lifted his hands and the next thing he knew the girl was standing upright again with an expression of shock and horror. She burst into tears and dobbed on Harry for being "very mean to me and nearly make me fell." A week later, he caught a classmate eating all the glue and because Ms. Polly had said if anyone knew anything about the vanishing glue, they should let her know right away. Harry didn't however, because he knew this kid would not let him go after a dob. He didn't seem too keen on the idea of letting him go at all. One punch followed the next and the kicks started after Harry had dropped to the ground. Four fractured ribs, one broken leg, cuts and bruises were all healed within a day. The Dursleys and Ms. Polly agreed not to make too much fuss about it as he was already healed. The Dursleys were very particular about this. Ever since, Harry has kept his head down at school, being told "I took you into my house, fed you, gave you a roof over your head. If you don't stop then I will be forced to kick you out! Understand?" No, Harry didn't understand. He felt frustrated that he was being blamed for something he didn't do. Now his school life is a misery, the kid that had beaten him half to death is now determined to drive Harry into the ground, Ms. Polly watches his every move and the Dursleys have never been more strict. Harry had always been neglected but never picked on by his uncle or auntie. Sometimes he thinks Dudley is the only remaining friend he has in this world.

The man with the silly clothing and shoes stood up and dusted himself off. He smiled showing white sparkling teeth, his brown eyes twinkled and he ruffled his already messy hair.

'Thanks! That was kind of you,' said the man. 'Do you know the way to the subway?'

'Just turn left and head straight until you come to your second traffic light and take a right after that.'

The man chuckled, 'smart kid. Take care now.' He smiled and trotted away with his back to Harry until he disappeared around the corner.

'Oh darn,' Harry said out loud. He didn't get to ask his questions.


End file.
